bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Cuke of All Trades!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Super Short Cuke of All Trades. Transcript (Scene opens to LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: Seems unusually quiet for a Tuesday... especially considering this Tuesday happens to be my birthday! I'm sure the good people of Bumblyburg wouldn't forget me on my birthday. Or just maybe.... (LarryBoy enters Mahoney's Bakery.) Hello there, Mr. Mahoney! Mr. Mahoney: Oh! Hello there, LarryBoy! LarryBoy: Is there anything special happening here today? Mr. Mahoney: Well, no, but... LarryBoy: Yes? Mr. Mahoney: Well, uh...I wanted to run out and mail some letters, but I've got no one to watch the store for me. LarryBoy: I'll watch the store for you, Mr. Mahoney. (Mr. Mahoney darts to the door.) Mr. Mahoney: You will? You certainly are a friend to all the citizens of Bumblyburg. Oh, and Larry, be a good lad and help out anyone who comes in the shop, won't you now? (Mr. Mahoney leaves. Soon afterward, Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir enters.) LarryBoy: Hello there, Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir! How's the candle-making business? Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir: Yeah, hello there LarryBoy. Have you seen Mr. Mahoney about? LarryBoy: Well, he's out now. But he left me in- Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir: That's just terrible! You see, he usually helps me out on Tuesdays. Now I've got to do some shopping, and I have no one to watch the store for me. LarryBoy: Well, I suppose things are a little bit slow around here and I- Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir: Oh, that would be great! LarryBoy: Guess I could help watch your store. Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir: Thanks, LarryBoy. You're a friend to all the citizens of Bumblyburg. (Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir leaves.) (A child pea enters.) LarryBoy: May I help you? Pea: Hello. I would like to buy a cookie, please. (LarryBoy catches Ma Mushroom entering Vanderhosenhagenmeir Candles and gasps.) LarryBoy: Uh, can you excuse me for just a moment? I'll be right back. (LarryBoy darts out of Mahoney's Bakery, crosses the street, and enters Vanderhosenhagenmeir Candles.) LarryBoy: May I help you, ma'am? Ma Mushroom: Is that you, Mandrivogenhasenpfeffer? LarryBoy: Actually, that's Vanderhosenhagenmeir, but I'm LarryBoy, ma'am. Ma Mushroom: Verymanderhosenmeir? LarryBoy: No, Landermaryhosen- uh...Vanderlarryhosen- uh... Ma Mushroom: Oh, enough about that. I want to see a candle? LarryBoy: Which one, ma'am? Ma Mushroom: Hmm...I-I want to see that one. (Ma Mushroom looks to a candle on top of a high shelf.) LarryBoy: Right... (LarryBoy grabs a ladder and climbs up to the candle, grabs it, and falls to the floor. Ma Mushroom studies the candle.) Ma Mushroom: Hmm...I'm just not sure. Hmm... LarryBoy: Can you excuse me for a minute? (LarryBoy runs back to Mahoney's Bakery.) Pea: I-I just wanted to get a cookie! (LarryBoy gets a cookie in a bag.) LarryBoy: Yes, yes. Here you are. (Pea happily exits Mahoney's Bakery.) (LarryBoy gasps and runs back to Vanderhosenhagenmeir Candle, while Mr. Cuchimi walks into the bakery.) (Ma Mushroom is on the ladder looking at candles. The candles fall with LarryBoy catching them all on his helmet and in his mouth. Lutefisk then enters.) Lutefisk: Oh. Hello there, LarryBoy. Are you here watching the store? LarryBoy: (with a candle in his mouth) Yes? Lutefisk: Well, I need to put in an important order for a dozen candles. LarryBoy: Oh, don't you worry. I can handle it. Lutefisk: Good afternoon, Ma Mushroom. Ma Mushroom: Don't you sweet talk me, young man. LarryBoy: Sweet?! (LarryBoy runs back to Mahoney's Bakery.) LarryBoy: Hi. (pants) Can I help you? Mr. Cuchimi: I was just coming for some peanut butter cookies. They make 'em so nice. (LarryBoy gets a bag of cookies.) LarryBoy: Right. (Mr. Cuchimi begins to walk out the door, then turns around.) Mr. Cuchimi: Oh, oh, I almost forget. I also need to put in an order for a cake. LarryBoy: Cake, right. (LarryBoy runs to the kitchen counter.) (LarryBoy uses his utility belt to mix the ingredients in the bowl, then puts it in the oven. He gasps, then runs back to Vanderhosenhagenmeir Candles. Ma Mushroom emerges from a pile of candles, holding one.) LarryBoy: Candles! (LarryBoy heads to the candle-making room and turns on the machine. His cape gets stuck on a lever, knocking over a piece of wood that hits the machine, changing to "Crazy Fast Mode". The machine rapidly creates many candles. LarryBoy runs back to Mahoney's Bakery once more.) Ma Mushroom: Oh, Mr. Larryvandermeirhosen? (LarryBoy opens the door to the bakery, running past several pea children. He takes the cake out of the oven and crashes into a bag of yeast. The yeast pours all over the floor.) Mr. Cuchimi: Excuse me. The cake is supposed to be a birthday cake. But it's supposed to be signed "Happy Birthday to" uh... "to" uh... uh... LarryBoy: Yes? Mr. Cuchimi: To uh... I can't remember. I'll get back to it. (Mr. Cuchimi walks out. LarryBoy shoots his super-suction ear to the door of Vanderhosenhagenmeir Candles and crashes into the store. He escorts Ma Mushroom out with her candle and runs back in to Mahoney's Bakery with some cookies.) Peas: Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! (LarryBoy runs back to Vanderhosenhagenmeir Candles, where a bunch of clowns are messing with the candles. He runs again to Mahoney's Bakery, with many customers surrounding him. His eye starts twitching, and after yelling in frustration runs outside onto the street. After LarryBoy catches his breath, the ground begins to shake. LarryBoy realizes that the yeast and smoke are now coming out of the bakery, while smoke is also coming out of the candle shop. The cake and candles fly out of the chimneys and land on LarryBoy. Mr. Mahoney and Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir show up with presents, and the citizens of Bumblyburg all gather around LarryBoy.) Citizens: Happy Birthday, LarryBoy! Mr. Cuchimi: Oh, I just remembered! The cake, she's supposed to read, "Happy Birthday, LarryBoy!" By the way, I might go run out and get you something for your birthday. Hey, you think you could watch my store for a minute? (LarryBoy: Makes a shocked face and blinks, closing to black. On the ending card, LarryBoy comes in and blows out a candle, and a baby's cry is heard offscreen.) Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Transcripts